


Sacred

by Nyehhh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyehhh/pseuds/Nyehhh
Summary: My contribution for r/Pharmercy's weekly prompt. Prompt: Meeting place





	

Everything was too loud. The clink of coffee mugs, the scratching of the waitress' pen on her notepad, the clomp of shoes on the tiled floor. Angela took a steadying breath, wrapping her hands around the lukewarm cup. 

“More coffee?” Angela nodded as the waitress poured fresh, steaming hot coffee into her cup. She had already had 3 cups today, but her hands hadn’t yet started shaking and in her book, that meant she was still good to go. 

She tugged at her scarf nervously, it was in Fareeha’s favourite shade of blue and she remembered the day Fareeha had surprised her with it. They were taking a vacation in Egypt, and Fareeha had presented her with it, stating proudly that it would protect Angela’s skin from the sun. If only they could take another holiday there, or anywhere, for that matter. 

The door swung open, the bell jingling loudly as Angela looked up sharply, half expecting it to be Fareeha. When it turned out to be just another couple, she looked back at her cup with a sigh. 

Closing her eyes, Angela swallowed as yet another wave of noise washed over her. The squeak of a chair being pushed back, the screech of a knife grinding against the plate, the laugh of a child nearby. 

She pulled Fareeha to the forefront of her mind again, this time a memory of the woman waiting for her, leaning against the brick wall of the hospital exterior. She had stood there in her leather jacket, smiling as Angela walked out of the hospital in her scrubs. 

“Let’s go home, _ya amar_.” Angela had nodded sleepily, getting onto the motorcycle and wrapping her arms around Fareeha. Her back had been so warm and the spicy scent of Fareeha’s cologne lulled her into sleep, the rumbling of the motorcycle underneath Angela a distant disturbance. 

Angela smiled slightly, thinking of Fareeha was always a sure way to calm her down. Sipping at her coffee, she glanced at her watch. Half past twelve. Angela knew it was a bit too early for her fourth cup of coffee, but even though she had always complained about the rowdiness of the diner, it was a familiar place. 

The noise comforted her by letting her know that even if everything else in her world, like the hospital, was crazy, the diner never changed. The waitresses were still the same, including that one old grumpy lady who had ignored her when Angela and Fareeha had their first date here. 

The patrons were the same, down to the man with the scruffy beard who would order a black coffee and the breakfast set even though it was technically lunch, and was currently scoffing it down at the counter.

Nothing had changed since Angela first came here, and she was thankful for it. It allowed her to have a semblance of normality and routine in her life. This was _their_ place, the place they first met, the place they had their first date at, the place Fareeha had asked Angela to be her girlfriend. 

She avoided coming here with friends because it was so sacred to Angela, a place that belonged only to her and Fareeha, but it was hard to argue against friends who wanted the convenience of a well located diner.

Gulping down the last mouthful of her coffee, Angela pushed the empty mug to the middle of the table and stretched. The pop of her spine, the newscaster reading the news from the television, the crinkling of burger wrappers.

She considered ordering a burger, then decided against it. She didn’t really have much of an appetite, and it would probably be best not to eat now anyway. 

Another look at the watch. Five minutes to one. The same time that Fareeha and herself would be walking in for lunch normally, Angela thought.

The door opened, and Angela glanced up. In a heartbeat, she pulled the menu open in front of her to hide her face. Fareeha walked in, and pulled a chair back for the person with her before sliding into the seat opposite, her back facing Angela. 

Angela found herself reaching for her wallet and throwing down a bill for the coffee. The rustle of the bills in her wallet, the thump of her rapidly beating heart, _the sound of Fareeha’s laugh_. 

Her heart was beating so quickly, she swore the family at the next table could hear it. Angela inhaled shakily, putting the menu down and attempting to make her way to the door as stealthily as she could. 

“Is that…?” She heard the girl pointing her out, and she knew Fareeha would turn around. Straightening her shoulders, Angela pushed open the door just as Fareeha called out her name.

Angela strode out of the diner, fists clenched and teeth gritted in order to keep herself from breaking down on the sidewalk. The whoosh of the wind, the patter of rain on the pavement, the sound of her heart breaking.

She knew that Fareeha had moved on since their break up, but she never thought that Fareeha would bring someone else to the diner. Angela used to think that Fareeha might have one day proposed in the diner, just because of how many memories they had there, but now… Their meeting place was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm gonna be able to write a piece every week, but I had to sit down and write this one because this prompt made me remember how it was like to be constantly in places with memories of an ex. I wanted to write it as a fluff piece at first, but it ended up going into angst territory, I'm sorry. 
> 
> /shameless plug: Check out my ongoing piece if you enjoyed this short one, or please comment and let me know what I could have done better. Thank you!


End file.
